


Denied Distractions

by Extrication



Category: Red Dead Redemption
Genre: Abuse of Authority, Cock Worship, Dubious Consent, Facials, Forced blowjobs, Humiliation, Lowkey Musk Kink, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Wet & Messy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-10
Updated: 2018-12-10
Packaged: 2019-09-15 18:50:58
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,704
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16938747
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Extrication/pseuds/Extrication
Summary: When Arthur and John show interest in each other, Dutch decides to use his usual meetings with Arthur to make sure they know where they belong.





	Denied Distractions

**Author's Note:**

> Please read the warnings. It's technically consensual but it's definitely dubious where Dutch is involved. Poor Arthur...

John Marston is not what one would consider a great beauty, but there are facets to his face that give the illusion of someone beautiful. Some of it is in his dark eyes, in the sensuality of his lips, thin but naturally parted with a pout. This particular face has served Dutch well, first in the form of an innocent babe greatly wronged by the world (for the pity it gleaned), then as an advertisement for discrete, illicit service (for the money it furnished).

Right now, though, it's distracting the most important tool in his kit, far more precious than a whore's open mouth. Arthur and John have begun something strange between each other. A dalliance that is not usually an issue for Dutch to look over, but this -- this has the air of emotional attachment. And with both these boys needing to be primed to work for him, not for each other -- it's a threat to the group's cohesion, to its balance.

There's a trick Dutch can make Arthur do, though, and he wonders if it's something John will respond to. If Arthur is involved, at least.

When Arthur performs for Dutch, it's the satisfaction of seeing a large man on his knees with his attention purely attuned to Dutch's pleasure. Muscles made for breaking men's bones, hands that have drawn blood, now undo the fastenings of Dutch's trousers to begin to pleasure his cock.

Men aren't Dutch's preference, but Arthur's mouth is plush and soft, and he is so very obedient. He's uncomfortable in the finest of ways, because Dutch makes sure that Arthur goes down on his knees with his own trousers down, so that he can make sure Arthur's exposed. So he can gauge Arthur's arousal and comment upon it.

Right now, encouragement is most important. Arthur's been shy in his own way for quite a long time. Dutch moves his fingers through Arthur's short, sandy hair, says a few kind words to how well Arthur's licking his cock, and looks at their guest for the evening.

John, with his thin mouth pursed. He's been told to sit with his hands firmly on his knees. He's fully clothed. His chest rises and falls with rapid breaths as he watches Arthur, Arthur who has been looking only at John lately, worshiping Dutch's prick like John doesn't exist.

Dutch decides to address John, while Arthur's planting kisses down the underside of his erection, and says, "Are you learning something new, John?"

John stares at him. There's a little something like hunger and hate in those dark eyes. He's very pretty with jealousy. Dutch continues to scratch at Arthur's hair, massaging his scalp, the other hand still on his cigar.

"Well, John?"

"I figure I am," John says. His eyes are on Arthur again, nostrils flaring as he notices how very aroused Arthur is by all this, and shifts where he's sat.

"Do you think you could do this to Arthur, John? I bet you could." Dutch says, leaning back against the crates of his tent, blowing smoke up and around the lantern. "I think you learn best by doing, don't you?"

Arthur makes a worried noise when Dutch's prick lets up on his throat, eyes shifting towards John now.

"But oh, that's right," Dutch replies, petting at Arthur's jaw to have him move away. "You already know what you're doing, John. Mayhaps you can teach Arthur a little more -- class."

John's red to his ears, furious for how embarrassed and aroused he is.

"Come on, come on, John," Dutch pinwheels his arm, like he's summoning him to a meal, a meeting. "Get to servicing our good man here."

John takes a shaky breath and starts forward. On his hands and his knees, almost a crawl. The idea of that boy on his belly makes Dutch surge with desire, wondering how he could get that mess of quiet temper into a frenzy.

"Arthur," he commands, "you get up against the bed, I'll call the shots."

"Y'sir," Arthur says, wiping at his swollen mouth. He doesn't meet either Dutch's nor John's eyes, and goes to recline stiffly against Dutch's cot.

"Spread your legs," Dutch says, puffing at his cigar to keep it lit, putting his hand dry around his spit-slick cock. "John, I figure you know what to do."

"Yessir," John says. He helps Arthur part his legs, his eyes wide on Arthur's hardness. "I can start?"

"Yes, boy," Dutch soothes, watches as Arthur grips the side of the platform. "Start. And take it slow."

He gets a very good look at John as the boy moves forward, starts kissing the underside of Arthur's exposed cock. He's very delicate at first, and Dutch wants that mouth on him too some day, he thinks. 

"Now, I want you to take notes, Arthur," Dutch says, setting his cigar down so he can keep a hand on Arthur's head. "This is a professional here."

Arthur nods. He's also angry in his own way, angry because John's something he's put a lot of work into himself. And now John's been bid for Dutch's pleasure to take care of him.

But he's still hard, Dutch thinks, and he's still letting it happen. 

John cups Arthur's balls and kisses them, spit slicking the hair. He moans, then, Dutch watching him take deep breaths of Arthur's scent and sweat. His lavishes Arthur's cock with more spit, a little faster now, caressing the foreskin with his hand.

"Looks like you've enthralled him," Dutch murmurs, tugging very gently at Arthur's scalp. "Look at that. He loves it. Why haven't you given it to him before?"

"It's not --" Arthur starts, through his gritted teeth, and then John puts his mouth on the head of Arthur's cock and he can't say anything else. 

Dutch has never done anything of the sort for Arthur. He's touched him, yes, played with him, bit his neck, kissed his shoulders while he fucks him. This boy between his legs his taking him inch by inch in his mouth, fluid with a professional's grace, into his throat with barely a gag or choke. He bobs slowly, saliva running down his jaw. When he can, he moans; he whimpers when he takes his lips away. They're plump now with this effort, and his eyes are hazy with need.

"I," John says, looking up at Dutch with the proper kind of helpless desperation, "Dutch, I --"

"You can stroke yourself, son," Dutch says, reaching out to pat on his head, caress his hair to his temple. The boy wastes no time in removing his trousers, freeing his cock.

"Would you look at that, Arthur," Dutch murmurs, kneeling down beside the younger man now, right by his ear. "Look how very hot he is for you. What a good boy, don't you think? What do you want him to do? Tell him."

"Damn it," Arthur whispers. Louder, now: "John -- John, I need..."

"Yeah? Arthur?" John's voice, his eyes only on Arthur, pathetic devotion. He slides forward. "I-I'll do it--"

"S--" Arthur winces, biting out these words. "Suck me. Then -- you swallow."

John nods, eagerly, and gets between Arthur's legs again, earnest. 

It's a lovely sight, to be told, a boy so hungry for Arthur's affection he'll debase himself like this, letting Dutch order him around. Dutch primes his cock again, turning Arthur's head carefully to make sure Arthur can no longer watch John like he had been, though, because that leads towards a kind of attachment Dutch doesn't want to foster between the two of his boys. 

Arthur's artless with his work, trying not to bite. He's trying not to do anything clumsy with Dutch's cock, because he's long been corrected on that, but John's work is undoing his lessons. It's a risk Dutch can't really take, so he pulls away with a tch-ing noise to shame Arthur gently, then begins to stroke his cock right past Arthur's mouth.

"We'll have to work on that," Dutch says. "Just enjoy yourself now, Arthur. Use John a little, he's so willing."

Arthur nods, trembling as he puts his hands on Johns head. He bucks upwards, straining to keep his true strength under control lest he hurt John. John's gasping for breath soon, though, trying to breathe when Arthur pulls back, face red with effort. He's jacking his own cock, bracing himself on Arthur's stomach, and he whines like a bitch when he comes. That noise rolls down Dutch's back, begins his own end, all over Arthur's face. He drags his cock nearest Arthur's mouth for him to reflexively lap it up, which he does obediently.

"Look at that boy," Dutch whispers, caressing Arthur's soiled cheek. "Show him the same hospitality, Arthur. Do it."

Arthur, obedient, surges up and begins to empty himself in John's mouth, and when the boy pulls away, gasping for air, on the boy's face and throat. Like a proper whore, John, trembling still from his release, groans and leans back to allow the seed to paint his skin.

"Arthur, Arthur," he says. 

Arthur bites down on his lower lip, whole body knotted up. He's mortified with what's just happened.

"It feels good to use someone, doesn't it, Arthur?" Dutch plucks a terry cloth to dip it in the hand basin near his bed, wringing it out. "Why don't you clean me up, then make him do the same for you?"

Arthur says, "yessir," though it's a choked thing. He begins lapping up the rest of Dutch's seed from his softening cock, then starts to wipe him down to get Dutch back in his trousers. Then he hands the damp, used towel to John. 

John relishes this, either trying to impress his willingness on Arthur, or he's not reading Arthur's signs of absolute embarrassment. Arthur remains stiff-limbed through it all, watching John with something like tears in his eyes.

In time, he'll learn to like it. Just as Arthur's learned to like servicing Dutch for his own mind's sake. And he'll associate this kind of act with John, pretty-mouthed and eager for Arthur's body, as tied to this feeling of shame, and that'll keep him from wanting it elsewhere. It'll be under Dutch's control. Just the way he likes his boys to be.


End file.
